Historia de un Sueño
by angicita
Summary: ¿Que le pasó a cloud despues de lo meteorito? esta es una pequeña historia sobre lo que ocurre con tifa y con Aeris. Read/Review


Bueno, este es un pequeño songfic q se me ocurrió escudando esta maravillosa canción de La oreja de Van Gogh, es aconsejable leerlo con la canción puesta, para ambientarse ^_^. He cambiado un par de cosas en la letra para adaptarla un poquitín pero esta casi igual. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia de ff7 me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square soft, Al igual que la canción pertenece a La oreja de Van Gogh. 

**Historia de un sueño**

Era pasada la medianoche en Costa del sol. Reinaba el silencio en "villa Cloud". En su habitación, tumbado en su cama se encontraba el señor Strife, con los ojos cerrados, pero aun despierto. Boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre sus manos dejaba q la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto le acariciara.

Ya había pasado casi un año de lo de Sefirot y meteorito, cuando habían salvado al mundo. Apenas unas semanas  de aquello el grupo se hizo famoso, y paparazzis y periodistas de todo el mundo hacían lo imposible para meterse en sus vidas privadas. Después cada uno se fue por su lado. Y ahí se encontraba él, en Villa Cloud compartiendo casa con Tifa, la cual había montado un buen bar en el pueblo, pero los periodistas no dejaban de acosarla para que se hiciera modelo o presentadora de televisión. 

Tifa y el compartían la casa, si es cierto, pero cada uno iba por su cuenta, como si tan solo fueran un par de vecinos. También esto había salido en todas las revistas del corazón.  "CLOUD STRIFE Y TIFA LOCKHEART COMPARTEN CASA, ¿MANTENDRAN UNA RELACCION AMOROSA EN SECRETO?" A los par de meses de estar rondando alrededor  de la casa se les pasó. 

No es que a Cloud no le gustara Tifa, él la quería y apreciaba muchísimo, más de lo que nadie podía imaginar, y la tenía en su corazón, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en Aeris.  Sabia perfectamente que ella ya no estaba pero no por eso dejaba de extrañarla.

Cloud abrió los ojos y miro la foto que tenia en su mesilla de noche, En ella se encontraban las tres chicas del grupo, "las tres diosas" se decía él cada vez que veía esta imagen. Parecían tres ángeles. Tifa se encontraba en el extremo Izquierdo, Yuffie en el derecho y Ella en el centro. Las tres cogidas de la mano, sonriendo…

- Aeris…- dijo Cloud cerrando los ojos de nuevo, intentando verla en su mente, en sus recuerdos.

En ese momento una pequeña brisa de aire calido inundó la habitación, y por la ventana apareció una ángel alado, un verdadero ángel. Éste emitía una cándida luz, q poco a poco dejo vislumbrar la figura de Aeris.

Cloud abrió los ojos y la vio allí, flotando sobre el suelo de madera, mirandole, sonriendole.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._  
_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche estará la vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- ¡Aeris! ¿Eres tú?- Cloud apenas sabia lo que estaba viendo

- Si, soy yo. Vine porque tengo que hablar contigo…

- Aeris yo…- Dijo el hombre rubio levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose en dirección a ella – tenía ganas de verte quería escuchar tu voz- susurró.

Cloud quiso abrazarla, pero vio que sus brazos traspasaban el cándido espectro.

- Escúchame Cloud, he venido porque necesito que me dejes ir, que me liberes.

- No te entiendo…

- Cloud, tienes que olvidarme y dejar de desear que vuelva a la vida porque eso no va a ocurrir, se que quieres que vuelva contigo, al mundo de los vivos, pero yo he de regresar al planeta…

Cloud solo se quedó mirándola sin decir palabra alguna

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

- Yo solo quiero volver a verte sonreír, vete feliz. 

- Pero yo quiero ser feliz junto a ti, contigo. – le respondió Cloud – Aeris, yo te quiero…

- Cloud, yo también te quiero, y cuando sea tu hora de volver al planeta podremos estar juntos… Pero mientras tanto… mientras tanto quiero que disfrutes de la vida, yo te esperaré en la corriente vital, pero hasta que llegue el momento deberías pensar en las otras personas que tienes a tu alrededor. 

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como meses atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te besaba antes de ir a acostar?  
Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- Prométeme que serás feliz, que harás feliz a Tifa, ella esta sufriendo mucho también.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapo al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje._

- Te lo prometo. – Dijo Cloud

- Hazla feliz y quiérela, yo te estaré esperando.- Dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla, dejando que él sintiese el calor- Hasta entonces amor mío.

Aeris besó la frente de Cloud y se fue por la ventana, dejando solo una pluma en el alfeizar de la ventana.

_Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Cloud abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en su cama desecha. La ventana estaba abierta, y estaba haciendo algo de fresco. 

Se levantó, todavía preguntándose si habia estado soñando cuando encontro una bella pluma blanca en el alfeizar.

- No…, no ha sido un sueño.- Se dijo a si mismo

Cerró la ventana y miro el reloj de su mesilla. Las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tifa se encontraba dormida hasta que algo perturbó su sueño, alguien llamaba ala puerta de su habitación. Miró la hora en su reloj y después fue a abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba Cloud.

- Cloud, son las 2 y media de la mañana que es lo que…

Cloud no la dejó terminar la frase, pues la estaba besando apasionadamente, cogiéndola de la cintura. Tifa se encontró al cabo de unos segundos respondiendo  a ese calido beso, y allí estuvieron durante muchos minutos sin saber que una mirada dulce y de ojos verde agua les obserbaba sonriendo, satisfecha.

**Fin**

 ^^ espéro que les gustase lo que leyeron. Al principio, no me caía bien Tifa, pero ahora me gusta tanto o mas que Aeris, las dos son muy buenos personajes, cada una en su estilo. Creo que Cloud la quiere, pero también pienso que quiso a Aeris, por eso quise hacer algo donde todo quedase por igual, que ninguna de las dos saliera perdiendo. Bueno, eso es todo Espero que me manden reviews, aunque sea para decirme que no les a gustado (nunca vienen mal las criticas contractivas) mas adelante seguiré publicando la traducción del fic learning to love you e incluso tengo pensado hacer una historia mía propia sobre Vincent y Yuffie.

_See_ you!__


End file.
